worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuzuki Hanyu
|rname = Hanyū Yuzuki |ename = Hanyu Yuzuki |debut = Chapter 12; Episode 3 (Voice Drama) |sex = Female |birthday = September 2nd (Virgo)World's End Harem Comic Extra Edition 2 |age = 27 |height = 167 cm |status = Alive |occupation = Teacher''World's End Harem'' Comic Chapter 12 |affiliation = |jva = Hitomi Nabatame }} Yuzuki Hanyu is a homeroom teacher of Shota Doi of Keimon West Private High School and the former advisor of the school's concert band. Appearance Yuzuki is a busty woman with black hair and brown highlights and her hair reaches her waist. She is of average height and has green irises. She wears glasses. One day she wore a pink sleeveless turtleneck and a long, blue skirt, stockings, and yellow shoes with a black heel. The next day, she wore a light, long-sleeved v-neck sweater, a long skirt, and black high heels.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 13 Body Measurements Yuzuki has a bust measurement of 94 cm (H cup), a waist measurement of 56 cm, and a hip measurement of 85 cm. Personality Relationships Students Shota Doi As his homeroom teacher, Yuzuki cares for Shota as he was being bullied by his classmates. She continued to help him feel better while he was down. She was even concerned for Shota's help as he felt a pain in his body, encouraging him to go to the hospital, later learning it to be a disease. After Shota was cured from the disease, Yuzuki was willing to mate with him as a reward and later continue this act with him in her dorm room and during school. History In the music room at school, Yuzuki was listening to Shota play the piano. Suddenly, he stopped playing so Yuzuki asked him what was wrong. He informed her of his new nickname, "Dojii", and she apologized. Shota did not think she should have apologized but she said she thought he was a clever and strong boy but he did not think that existed. Suddenly, Shota began to experience pain and stated it was not bullying related. Yuzuki then put her forehead to his and said fever and said he should go home. Suddenly, other students appeared began speaking to Yuzuki. As Shota was leaving, Yuzuki demanded Shota to go the hospital. The next day in class, Yuzuki informed the class of Shota's future absence of school because of his disease. Moments later, she wanted Shota to address the class, but he did not know what to say. Suddenly, students began to leave the classroom with excuses. After the class emptied, Yuzuki apologized to Shota but he said it was fine and as he was leaving the class, he thanked her. Five years later, Yuzuki was in the music room when Shota and Karen arrived. Yuzuki was relieved to see Shota and hugged him. After Karen commented that they needed to reward Shota before she left, Yuzuki asked Shota if he had time that night so she could discuss with him.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 14 Part 2 Later that day at 9 pm, Shota arrived in Yuzuki's dorm room after she took a bath. While sitting on her bed, Yuzuki asked Shota what he thought of her and asked if he thought she was an old lady but he denied. Yuzuki then presented Shota his reward for beating the disease and before she kissed him, she allowed him to tell her if he did not want it. Moments later, Yuzuki got on top of Shota and proceeded to take off her clothes as she kissed him and said leave it to her. Yuzu continued to lick Shota's body and she grabbed his crotch. Shota was hesitant, but after Yuzu took off her glasses, she told Reito to show her a good man as she fingered herself. Shota then began to suck and play with her breasts before thrusting inside Yuzu. Yuzu then congratulated Shota.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 15 The next day, Yuzuki walked into the music room and apologized to Shota for having him out late. Yuzuki then noticed a patch on Shota's forehead and he revealed to her he was hit by a ball. Yuzuki then licked his forehead as a good luck charm. Immediately after, Yuzuki turned away but asked Shota if he hated what happened the previous night. Shota said he was happy to be like that with his teacher, causing Yuzuki to smile. She then revealed to Shota her breasts were in pain after what happened yesterday. Yuzuki then exposed her breasts and requested for Shota to give her a good luck charm so they would not hurt any longer, so the latter began to lick her left nipple as he played with her breasts. After Shota finished, Yuzu said it sounded like a bad thing in the music room before Shota and Yuzu continued their intercourse.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 16 Part 2 It was revealed for a week Yuzuki and Shota met up during the day to have sex and every night, he would go to Yuzuki's room at her dorm to have sex with her. One morning, Yuzuki kissed Shota and greeted him after waking up. Yuzuki revealed to Shota it was a school holiday and the two had to take it slow. Shortly after, she went to the kitchen to set the coffee. While getting coffee, Shota appeared behind Yuzuki and hugged her. The two then deep kissed before going back to Yuzuki's room to have sex one more time. Later that night, Yuzuki was talking to Shota with their smart rings and said she could not avoid her work so the two had to pick up tomorrow.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 17 The next day, Shota told Yuzuki about his time with Natsu so Yuzuki told him to support her. Shota asked to sleep in her dorm but she told him it could not so, causing Shota to believe she was avoiding him. However, Yuzuki said it was to do with her body, so Shota apologized for not considering her circumstances. She then told him to get acquainted with the others because she did not want everyone to think of her as an enemy, before ending the call.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 18 In the music room the next day, Yuzuki was playing the piano when Shota arrived. She asked if he was getting along with Natsu and he said he was but apologized; however, Yuzuki said it was fine he belongs to everyone. Confused, Shota asked what she meant, and Yuzuki was in tears as she told him to ask Karen before walking out the room.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 19 After school, Yuzuki left the building as Karen was waiting for her. Before walking away, Yuzuki turned around and looked at the school.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 26 According to Karen, Yuzuki left Keimon City because of family circumstances.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 30 Yuzuki was taken to Tokyo but later was transferred somewhere else after the terrorist attack.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 49 Notable Quotes * * * Trivia *Yuzuki's name (羽生柚希) has meaning. The kanji for Han (羽) means "feathers" or "counter for birds", in reference to her dislike of pigeons. The kanji for Yuzu (柚) means "citron", in reference to the size of her breasts. The kanji for ki (希) means "hope", in reference to Yuzuki giving Shota hope. *Yuzuki has a blood type of O. *Yuzuki's hobby and skill is piano. *Yuzuki likes classical music. *Yuzuki dislikes pigeons. *Yuzuki's rankings in the Popularity Polls: ** In the first female popularity poll, Yuzuki ranked fifth with 214 votes.1st Female Popularity Poll ** In the second female popularity poll, Yuzuki ranked tenth with 741 votes.2nd Female Popularity Poll References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Shota's Mating Candidates